


❝Omae wa, mou shindeiru.❞ ❝N - nani ?!?❞

by Agent3Novi



Series: Splatoon x Gravity Falls AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Splatoon
Genre: Annoying Bill Cipher, Badass Mabel Pines, Gen, Human/Demon!Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, Inkling!Dipper, Inkling!Mabel, Meme quote inspired, splatting, they know their memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: Mabel with a Splatterscope, Dipper unaware, and Bill's a meme-er. Let's see what happens!





	❝Omae wa, mou shindeiru.❞ ❝N - nani ?!?❞

**Author's Note:**

> Came from this meme for a drabble prompt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNQs_Bef_V8
> 
> And this scenario was the first thing that came to mind. >:3c

Mabel knelt down on top of the tower, Splatterscope charged and ready to splat any unsuspecting foes. Namely, her twin.

Dipper ran along, painting the ground blue with his trusty Sploosh-o-matic. Bill was floating alongside him, offering ‘helpful’ advice, jokes and just generally being a nuisance. Dipper was keeping a watchful eye trained on every nook and cranny, knowing that his sister had chosen a Charger and was _way_ more experienced with the map then he was.

Bill spotted Mabel first, hidden but for the glow of her Splaterscope’s charge. She waved at the ghost and he waved back. Chuckling, he leaned into Dipper's ear and whispered, “Omae wa, mou shindeiru.”

Dipper jumped in surprise and on instinct, finished the quote, “N-nani?!?”

Mabel’s laser lined up perfectly with the tree on Dipper’s hat before-

**_KABANG!_ **

-and the boy’s ghost started flying back to spawn.

Bill doubled over laughing, “Wow Shooting Star, I didn’t know you were so ruthless!”

Mabel joined in the laughter too, “Only in Turf Wars or when someone (besides me) messes with Dipper.”


End file.
